vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Katerina Petrova
Katerina Petrova besser bekannt als Katherine Pierce ist eine Vampirin, in die sich die Brüder Damon und Stefan Salvatore verliebt hatten. Ihr Vater nahm sie damals bei sich auf, weil sie erzählte, sie habe ihre Familie im Feuer verloren. Katherine plante eine gemeinsame Zukunft für sich und die Brüder. Deshalb teilte sie ihr Blut mit beiden und verwandelte sie so zu Vampiren. Katherine soll bei einem Kirchenbrand ums Leben gekommen zu sein. Doch das stimmte nicht, da George Lockwood ihr half, zu flüchten und sie ihm dafür den Mondstein gab. Katherine flüchtete und ließ Stefan und Damon in dem Glauben, sie sei gestorben. 145 Jahre später kehrte sie nach Mystic Falls zurück. Katherine verwandelte Caroline Forbes in einen Vampir und benutzte Mason Lockwood bei der Suche nach einem Mondstein. Ihre wahre Absicht hinter diesen Dingen, war beide zum Brechen des Sonne und Mondfluches auszuhändigen, da sie seit 500 Jahren vor einem Urvampir namens Klaus floh, weil sie eine Doppelgängerin war und Klaus entkommen war. Nach Gefangennahme durch Klaus wurde sie schließlich entlassen und verschwand, nachdem sie Damon Klaus' Blut zur Heilung seines Werwolfbiss gegeben hatte. Schlussendlich half sie bei einem gescheiterten Versuch, Klaus zu töten, verschwand dann aber. Ihre momentanen Absichten sind ungeklärt. Katherine ist ein Mitglied der Petrova-Familie. Biografie 1492 Katherine wuchs in Bulgarien auf. Sie gebar 1490 eine uneheliche Tochter, was aber niemand wusste, weil die Geburt nicht in der Familienchronik eingetragen war. Katherines Vater nahm ihr ihre Tochter gleich nach der Geburt weg, niemand durfte davon erfahren, weil uneheliche Kinder damals eine Schande für die ganze Familie waren. Danach wurde sie nach England verbannt, wo sie schnell lernte, sich anzupassen. Klaus, ein Urvampir, und sein Bruder nahmen sie freundlich auf. Klaus wollte sie töten, um seinen Fluch endlich zu brechen. Ein anderer Vampir, Trevor, verhalf ihr auf Wunsch von Elijah zur Flucht. Sie flüchtete zu Rose, einer Vampirin. Sie gab Katherine ihr Blut, sie erhängte sich und trank das Blut der Quartiergeberin. Sie flüchtete und musste entsetzt feststellen, dass Klaus ihre gesamte Familie getötet hatte. Die Petrova-Blutlinie wurde aber bis Elena fortgesetzt, da Klaus nichts von ihrer außerehelichen Tochter wusste und diese weiterlebte. 1864 thumb|Katherine und PearlSie gab sich im Jahr 1864 in Mystic Falls als eine Waise aus Atlanta aus, die ihre Eltern im Feuer verloren hatte. Giuseppe Salvatore nahm sie deshalb in seinem Haus auf. Katherine lebte dort ziemlich unbehelligt und schien mit dem jüngsten der beiden Salvatores Stefan eine Beziehung eingegangen zu sein. Damon kehrte aus dem Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg zurück und verliebte sich ebenfalls in die schöne Vampirin. Katherine ging auf sein Werben schnell ein und die beiden führten eine Affäre. Katherine schlief mit beiden und manipulierte sie, dass beide ihr Geheimnis behielten. Sie verliebten sich nicht aus freien Stücken in sie. Stefan und Damon wurden beide von ihr gebissen und sie teilte ihr Blut mit ihnen, sodass beide nach ihrem Tod in Vampire verwandelt werden würden, da sie mit beiden die Ewigkeit verbringen wolle. thumb|leftAls das Morden schließlich offensichtlich wurde, beabsichtigte Giuseppe Salvatore gemeinsam mit Jonathan Gilbert und anderen Mitgliedern des Gründerrats von Mystic Falls, etwas gegen das Vampir-Problem in der Stadt zu unternehmen. Er mischte seinem Sohn Stefan Eisenkraut in ein Getränk. Als Katherine am selben Abend Stefans Blut trank, wurde sie massiv geschwächt wodurch es den Stadtbewohnern gelang, sie zusammen mit anderen Vampiren, zu Verbrennung in einen Wagen zu sperren. Als Stefan und Damon ihr zur Hilfe eilten, um sie zu retten, wurden beide von ihrem Vater erschossen. Später stellte sich heraus, dass Katherine George Lockwood mit dem Mondstein bestochen hatte und dieser vor dem Feuertod rettete. Die anderen Vampire, die verbrannt werden sollten, wurden von Emily Bennett, Katherines damaliger Zoffe und Freundin, gerettet und in eine Gruft gesperrt. 1920 thumb|leftKatherine hielt 1920 Ausschau nach Stefan, als dieser mit Klaus und Rebekah unterwegs war. Katherine wollte Rebekahs Halskette, die diese auf der Flucht vor Mikael verlor, an sich nehmen, musste aber verschwinden, bevor Stefan sie sah und bevor sie die Kette nehmen konnte. Staffel Eins Katherine wollte, dass Isobel eine Erfindung von Jonathan Gilbert nach Mystic Falls brachte, um alle Gruftvampire zu töten. Obwohl sie früher befreundet waren, wollte sie diese aus dem Weg schaffen, damit diese sie nicht an Klaus weitergeben konnten und dieser nicht erfuhr, dass sie noch lebte. Sie kam zurück nach Mystic Falls und gab sich als Elena aus.thumb|Katherine versucht, Johhn zu töten. Damon küsste sie, weil er sie für Elena hielt. Jenna jedoch unterbrach sie dabei und bat Katherine herein. Als sie mit John in der Küche war, schnitt sie ihm den Finger mit seinem Ring ab, um ihn anschließend tödlich zu verletzten. Kurz danach kam die echte Elena nach Hause. Staffel Zwei In "Die Rückkehr" verängstigte sie Elena und die Salvatores wurden aufmerksam, dass sie wieder in der Stadt war. Bei Richard Lockwoods Abschied drohte sie auch Bonnie, doch diese blieb stark. Stefan erzählte, sie sei für ihn wiedergekommen und Damon gegenüber gab sie zu, dass sie ihn nie liebte und es immer Stefan sein wird. Später sieht man sie zu Caroline ins Krankenhaus gehen. Katherine erstickte sie mit einem Kissen, wohlwissend, dass diese Damons Blut im Kreislauf hatte. Davor sagte sie ihr, sie solle Damon und Stefan eine Nachricht übermitteln ("Das Spiel beginnt") und Caroline wurde zu einem Vampir. In "Reise in die Vergangenheit" erzählte sie Stefan, dass sie ihn noch immer liebt und dass sie damals von George Lockwood weggeführt wurde, bevor die Bewohner von Mystic Falls sie verbrennen konnten. Nachdem Stefan versucht hatte, sie mit Eisenkraut zu schwächen, offenbarte sie, dass sie eine Immunität dagegen entwickelt hatte. Als Elena kam, um nach Stefan zu sehen, traf sie zum ersten Mal ihren Doppelgänger. Sie verführte Mason Lockwood, einen Mondstein zu finden und ihn ihr zu bringen. Nachdem dieser von Damon getötet wurde, brauchte sie einen neuen Werwolf, den sie Klaus für ihre Freiheit übergeben könnte. In "Maskenball " manipulierte sie Matt und Sarah , mit Tyler Streit anzufangen, bis sie starben, damit er den Fluch aktivierte. Als Matt und Tyler von Caroline auseinander gedrängt wurden, ging Sarah auf ihn los und Tyler tötete sie versehentlich. Unterdessen gingen Katherine und ihre Hexe Lucy auf den Maskenball. Katherine tötete unter anderem Aimee Bradley, als Zeichen, dass sie ihr den Mondstein schnell geben sollten. Katherine wurde von Caroline in einen Raum gelockt, den Bonnie zuvor mit einem Zauber belegt hatte. thumb|left|Die Salvatores versuchen sie zu töten.Die Salvatores, die vorhatten sie zu töten, warteten auf sie; Katherine kann nicht raus. Doch sie hatte ein Ass im Ärmel: Lucy, ihre Hexe verband Elena mit Katherine, sodass Elena all den Schmerz spürte, der Katherine zugefügt wurde. Als Lucy jedoch herausfand, dass eine Hexe aus ihrer Familie beteiligt war, gab sie Katherine den Mondsteinthumb|Damon sperrt Katherine ein., doch Katherine brach so zusammen und Lucy verschwand. Damon brachte sie in die Gruft. Katherine flehte ihn an, dass Elena sie brauche, um sie zu schützen, doch Damon blieb stur und ließ sie in der Gruft. In der Folge "Katerina" wagte sich Elena in die Gruft und sprach mit Katherine über Klaus und ihre Vergangenheit. Katherine, erzählte, dass sie eine Tochter hatte und dass Klaus ihre ganze Familie getötet hatte. Sie warnte Elena auch, dass Klaus alle töten würde, die sie liebte. Am Ende der Folge wurde klar, dass sie ihre Familie sehr geliebt haben musste, da sie weinte, als sie sich das Petrova-Buch a nsah. In "Das Opfer" redeten Stefan und Damon mit Katherine und einigten sich, dass Bonnie den Gruftzauber aufheben würde, um den Mondstein zu bekommen. Bonnie verbrannte ein Foto von Katherine. Die Asche würde sie für einige Minuten betäuben, um den Mondstein zu nehmen und zu verschwinden. Jeremy nahm sich ein bisschen von der Asche und ging zur Gruft. Er blies ihr die Asche ins Gesicht, war aber zu langsam, um wieder aus der Gruft hinaus zu gehen. Katherine biss ihn mehrere Male. Als Stefan und Bonnie kamen, zeigte Katherine ihnen ihr neues "Spielzeug" und Bonnie begann mit dem Zauber. Nachdem Bonnie gescheitert war und Katherine Jeremy noch einmal beißen wollte, rannte Stefan in die Gruft und stieß Jeremy nach draußen. Stefan war mit Katherine eingeschlossen. In "Die Verwandlung" spielte Katherine mit Stefans Gedanken. Sie zog sich in seinem Traum aus und sagte, sie sollten das Beste aus ihrer Situation machen. Stefan wachte auf und befahl ihr, sich aus seinem Kopf raus zuhalten. Später stand Elijah am Grufteingang und sagte Stefan, seine Freilassung sei gewünscht. Auch Katherine versuchte hinaus zu gelangen, wurde aber von Elijah gestoppt und manipuliert, in der Gruft zu bleiben, bis er es sagte. In "Rache" wurde klar, dass John Gilbert noch immer mit Katherine und Isobel zusammenarbeitete und ihr versprach, sie aus der Gruft zu befreien. In "Heulende Wölfe" wurde nur Katherines Name genannt. Stevie, ein Werwolf aus Jules' Rudel, nannte sie "Kathy". In "Die Dinnerparty" suchte Damon sie auf, um von ihr bestätigt zu bekommen, dass man einen Urvampir mit einem Weißeichendolch töten kann. Sie sagte, dass es stimmte, flehte ihn aber an, Elijah nicht zu töten, da sonst sie sonst für immer hier festsäße. Am Ende der Folge wird aber klar, dass sie Damon reingelegt hatte und die Manipulation ihre Wirkung verlor. Sie duschte im Salvatore-Haus. In "Der Hausgast" verwirrte sie die Brüder, indem sie sich als Elena ausgab. Sie überraschte außerdem die Astralprojektion von Luka, die den Dolch aus Elijah ziehen wollte. Damon verbrannte Luka schließlich. Auch, als Luka für Elena kam, dachte er, sie sei Elena. Sie biss ihn doch und er wurde schließlich von Stefan getötet. In "Geliebte Feindin" arbeitete Katherine mit Isobel zusammen, wurde aber von ihr hintergangen und wurde von Maddox ausgeschaltet. Sie erwachte schließlich, als Maddox und Greta Klaus in Alarics Körper projezierten. Klaus manipulierte Katherine in "Der letzte Tanz", ihr alles zu sagen, was sie wusste und dass sie sich selbst verletzen soll. Sie äußerte, dass der Dolch in Elijah steckte, sie aber nicht wüsste, ob Bonnie ihre Kräfte wieder habe. In der Folge "Klaus (Episode)" wird erzählt, wie Elijah und Klaus Katherine das erste Mal in England 1492 trafen. Elijah war in sie verliebt, gestand es ihr aber nicht. Später kamen Damon und Andie zu ihr, um ihr Eisenkraut zu geben. In "Der letzte Tag" manipulierte Klaus sie zu sagen, was sie getan hatte. Da sie Eisenkraut nahm, konnte sie lügen. Er manipulierte sie, dass sie ihre Kette abnehmen solle und sich ins Sonnenlicht stellen soll. Beinahe verbrannte sie gänzlich, aber Klaus stoppte es. Als Klaus wieder zurück kam, nachdem er Elena geholt hatte, kam Damon ins Haus. Er sagte ihm, er hätte das Ritual verhindert, doch Klaus hat Ersatz und überwältigte Damon. Katherine weckte ihn auf und sagte ihm, sie hätte Jenna anrufen müssen. Sie sagte auch, Klaus hätte Damon nicht genommen, da sein Blut wegen Tylers Biss unrein geworden ist. In "Das Ritual" sagte Katherine, sie musste Jenna anrufen, da Klaus sonst etwas mit dem Eisenkraut zu tun hätte. Außerdem zeigte sie sich ein wenig gekränkt, als Damon gehen wollte, ohne ihr einen Abschiedskuss zu geben. In "Auferstanden von den Toten" tauchte Katherine in einigen Flashbacks von Damon auf, der Elena mit ihr verwechselte. Sie wurde auch zur Demonstration verwendet, dass Klaus' Blut die Heilung für einen Werwolfsbiss sei. Außerdem manipulierte er sie, dass sie sein Blut zu Damon bringen sollte, nachdem Stefan genug Menschenblut getrunken hatte. Es wird klar, dass Klaus wusste, dass Katherine Eisenkraut intus hatte und sie nicht weit kommen werde. Nachdem Damon das Mittel getrunken hatte, verschwand sie mit den Worten "Es ist okay, beide zu lieben. Ich hab's gemacht". Staffel Drei In Die dunklen Jahre informierte sie Damon darüber, dass Stefan mit Klaus in Chicago sei. Außerdem war sie in einem Flashback aus den 1920ern zu sehen. Außerdem sprach sie mit Stefan und befreite ihn später aus Glorias Folterung, indem sie diese erstach und sie fragte ihn, ob er bei ihrem Plan mitwirken wolle, was er jedoch ablehnte. Sie schaffte es, Bonnie Esther's Talisman abzunehmen und ging damit zu Damon. Sie fuhren zusammen weg und Katherine offenbarte, dass sie Jeremy gekidnappt habe, da sie seine Verbindung zu Anna brauchte. Sie war nämlich die Einzige, die ihnen etwas über Mikael, einem Vampir, der Vampire jagt und weiß, wie man Klaus töten kann, erzählen konnte. Widerwillig erzählte sie von ihm und Katherine ging mit Jeremy in Mikael's Gruft und er erwachte. In Smells Like Teen Spirit verbrachte sie zwei Tage damit, Mikael mit Blut zu versorgen, Doch dieser erzählte, er ernähre sich nicht von den Lebenden, sondern von den Untoten. Er schnappte sie und trank ihr Blut, bis sie zusammenbrach. In Die Homecoming-Party manipulierte sie den Plan, Klaus zu töten. Nachdem Klaus, der glaubte, sie sei Elena, offenbarte, seine Hybriden würden Damon töten, wenn er sterbe, ging sie zu Stefan und sagte ihm, er solle Damon daran hindern, Klaus zu töten. Sie tauchte wieder auf, als die von Mikael manipulierte Mindy sie zu ihm brachte und dieser damit drohte, sie zu töten, falls Klaus das Lockwood-Anwesen nicht verlasse. Mikael rammte ihr einen Dolch in den Rücken und sie sackte zu Boden. Während Damon Klaus angriff, stand sie auf und warf Wolfs-Eisenhut und Eisenkrautgranaten auf die ankommenden Hybriden. Später verließ sie mit Stefan die Stadt. Sie rief Damon an und bedauerte, dass der Plan nicht funktionierte. Stefan gegenüber erklärte sie, dass Menschlichkeit die größte Schwäche der Vampire sei und sie auch Damon liebte, sodass sie ihn nicht sterben lassen konnte. Stefan sagte, er wolle seine Menschlichkeit zurück, nach all dem, was er für Klaus getan habe, doch Katherine überredete ihn, seiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen und die Särge von den anderen Urvampire zu stehlen. Staffel Vier thumb In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes taucht Katherine in Elenas Halluzinationen auf und, quält sie, und sagt, dass sie sich selber umbringen soll. Sie sagt Elena, dass Stefan, da sie ein Vampir ist, sie genau wie sie hassen wird. Das macht Elena wütend. Schließlich kommt Stefan um sie zu retten, aber Elena halluziniert immer noch , attakiert ihn und rennt weg. Elena geht zu dem thumb|lefteinzigen Ort an dem sie (wieder) sterben kann - die Wickery Bridge. Auf der einen Seite von ihr steht Connor und auf der anderen Seite steht Kaherine. Katherine fragt sie, ob sie brereit ist zu sterben, sie sagt ihr, dass sie es nicht Rückgängig machen kann, was sie getan hat, dass sie ein Monster ist und es verdient zu sterben. Zum Glück taucht dann Damo auf und hält Elena davon ab sich selber zu töten. Das passiert nachdem sie ihren Tageslichtring in den Fluss geworfen hatte und von Katherine, Conner und ihrer Mutter, Miranda, gequält wurde. Fähigkeiten und Kräfte *erhöhte Kraft und Geschwindigkeit *gesteigerte Sinneswahrnehmung *'Kontrolle über die Gefühle': Vampire können ihre Menschlichkeit ein- bzw. ausschalten *'Manipulation' von Menschen (Urvampire können auch andere Vampire manipulieren). Trägt das Opfer Eisenkraut bei sich oder in der Blutbahn, ist eine Beeinflussung nicht möglich. Wenn ein Urvampir neutralisiert wird, wird die Manipulation aufgehoben. Eine andere Art der Manipulation ist das Beeinflussen der Träume von Vampiren, und diese zu steuern *Vampire können durch ihre gesteigerte Selbstheilungskräfte auch schwerste Verletzungen, die für Menschen tödlich wären, überleben. *'Unsterblichkeit': Vampire sind fast unsterblich. Sie hören nach der Verwandlung auf zu altern und Krankheiten können ihnen nichts anhaben Schwächen *'Sonnenlicht' verbrennt Vampire, sobald ihre Haut diesem ausgesetzt wird. Wenn der Vampir vollständig dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt wird, stirbt er binnen einer Minute. Urvampire heilen zwar schnell von den Verbrennungen, sind aber nicht vollständig immun gegen Sonnenlicht (siehe auch Lapislazu-Kristall). Hexen können einen Ring verzaubern, der es Vampiren ermöglicht, im Sonnenlicht zugehen. *'Eisenkraut' wirkt äußerlich wie Säure für einen Vampir, gerät es in die Blutbahn, wirkt es wie ein Gift bzw. Betäubungsmittel. Bei Urvampiren zeigt es nur begrenzte Wirkung, da auch Eisenkraut-Verletzungen schnell heilen. Katherine hat gelernt gegen Eisenkraut immun zu werden *'Holzwaffen' verletzen einen Vampir. Trifft man das Herz eines Vampirs, stirbt dieser. Urvampire können nicht gepfählt werden, bleiben aber einige Stunden bewegungsunfähig. *'Feuer '''tötet Vampire, jedoch nicht Urvampire. *Ein '''Werwolf-Biss' vergiftet einen Vampir, er wird psychotisch, paranoid und stirbt letztendlich. Aufgrund dieser Schwäche streben Vampire schon seit Jahrhunderten die Ausrottung der Werwölfe an. Die einzig bekannte Heilung hierfür ist das Blut des Hybriden Klaus. Für Urvampire sind Werwolf-Bisse nicht tödlich. *Der natürliche Schutzzauber eines Wohnhauses verhindert, dass ein Vampir dieses betreten kann, sofern er nicht von einem Bewohner hereingebeten wurde. Wenn er ungeladen in einem Haus ist, wird er Orientierungslos und kann nicht atmen. *Wenn ein Vampir über längere Zeit kein Blut trinkt, beginnt er zu verhungern, er wird schwach, langsam und beginnt zu Mumifizieren. In diesem Zustand müssen sie verbleiben bis jemand ihnen Blut verabreicht. Beziehungen Stefan Damon Stefan und Damon Mason Elena Klaus Elijah Caroline Auftritte Zitate Staffel 2 Wer braucht Regeln? Staffel Vier Hast du mich vermisst? Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Gespräch? - Katherine zu Elena in We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes Trivia *Katherine, Isobel, Rose und Klaus sind die einzigen Charaktere nach denen eine Episode benannt wurde. *Nina Dobrev, die Schauspielerin von Katherine Pierce, wurde in Bulgarien geboren und spricht Bulgarisch. Das ist der Grund wieso Katherine aus Bulgarien und nicht aus Deutschland kommt. *Katherine hatte eine Tochter im alter von 16 Jahren bekommen, sie wurde verwandelt als sie 18 war, ihm Jahre 1492. *In den Büchern war Katherine von Schwarzschild ein deutsches Mädchen, welches eine Vampirin, die schön und kindlich, aber zur selben Zeit auch unreif, manipulativ und selbstsüchtig war. In der Serie war Katherine Pierce /Katerina Petrova, eine Bulgarin, ist auch schön und kindlich, war aber auch ich-bezogen und skrupellos nachdem sie ein Vampir wurde. Katherine Pierce und Katherine von Schwarzschild sind beide selbstsüchtig, eitel, sadistisch und manipulativ. Beide Katherines, in der Serie und im Buch, täuschten ihren Tod vor. Galerie Abweichungen vom Roman *Katherine wird im Buch häufig als schwächlich und lieblich beschrieben, Elena hingegen ist eine Art „Oberschlampe der Schule“ mit gutem Herz. In der Serie ist Elena eher das liebe, gütige „All-American Girl“, Katherine ist bösartig und manipulativ. *Sie trägt im Buch den Namen Catarina von Schwarzschild und kommt aus Deutschland. *In der Serie versucht Damon, Katherine wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Im Buch denken die Brüder, sie sei tot. *Im Buch versucht sie die Beziehung zwischen Damon und Stefan zu glätten indem sie den angeblichen Freitod in der Sonne sucht. *Im Buch kehrt sie nach 400 Jahren zurück um sich zu rächen, dass sich nach ihrem "Tod" die Salvatore-Brüder nicht vertragen haben. *Im Buch hat sie blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Diese Beschreibung entspricht in der Serie eher Caroline Forbes. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Petrova-Doppelgänger Kategorie:Petrova-Familie Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Protagonisten